


【核桃糕(HodKen)】朔月

by yukostarglobe



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukostarglobe/pseuds/yukostarglobe
Summary: -金东汉x高田健太-一个成功把已婚前男友搞离婚的三观不正的故事-重度OOC，勿上升真人-赶在生日之前完结，开开心心^皿^
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Takada Kenta





	【核桃糕(HodKen)】朔月

（1）   
金东汉已经四个小时没有回复高田健太的消息了。

“我知道你忙，要是实在没时间回我的话，我等就是了。”  
高田健太一边吃着寿司一边盯着手机屏幕，面无表情的把这条信息发出去后，开始刷起了INS。  
这已经不是高田健太第一次做这样的事情了，毕竟他一直觉得自己是能把控金东汉情绪的恶魔，靠撒娇和小性子抓住他的心却丝毫影响不到自己的生活。  
然而正当高田健太在心里默默吐槽韩国人做的寿司果然没有日本的好吃的时候，突然刷到了一条来自金东汉哥哥发的内容。  
他的心里猛地一震。

“希望我帅气的弟弟在明天的婚礼上不要紧张。”

高田健太坐直身子，看着手机屏幕上的内容，每一个字他都认识，但是连在一起却让他开始怀疑自己的韩语系统是不是突然宕了机。  
配图是他已经很久没有见到过的、金东汉西装革履的帅气的样子。这让他觉得陌生。

东汉这是要结婚了？  
这个念头在高田健太的脑海中猛地炸开。明明上一秒还觉得自己对这份感情游刃有余，现在却突然慌了手脚。他将吃了一半的寿司随手扔在了桌子上，胡乱的地擦了擦嘴巴和手后，拨通了金东汉的电话。

电话接通了。伴随着金东汉的声音的是停不下来的嘈杂，热闹的氛围让高田健太心里愈发烦躁。  
过了一会儿，周围的环境安静了下来，大概是金东汉换了个安静的地方。陌生又熟悉的声音从听筒里传来，带着小心翼翼和愧疚。  
“健太哥……我要结婚了。”  
“所以……我是最后一个知道的吗？”  
现在的高田健太明明想把金东汉撕碎的心都有了，说出来的带着哭音的话语却只能听出楚楚可怜的委屈。  
金东汉的心此时揪成了一团。  
毕竟在不久前，他还在和他一起幻想着未来。

当时高田健太说，要是金东汉的家人始终不同意的话，他们就一起回群马，在乡间开个温泉酒店，一起过平凡的小日子。  
金东汉带着脸上温柔的笑意一口答应下来，只是没过多久、母亲的身体情况突然亮起了红灯。为了遵从母亲希望他“做个正常人”的心愿，金东汉艰难地向高田健太提出了分手。  
最初的高田健太并没有感受到来自分手的威胁，毕竟在他的心里，金东汉的心始终都是在他的身上的，这点他非常有自信，最多也就只是短暂的分离，金东汉一辈子都是他的人。  
只是他千算万算都没想到，金东汉竟然会去娶别人。

“哥、我们以后还是……”  
金东汉酝酿了半天也说不出更狠心的话，于是最后“别联系了”四个字硬生生的变成了“少联系吧。”  
高田健太沉默了下来。  
金东汉知道是自己的错，只能低声下气地道歉。因为希望母亲能心情舒畅，再加上哥哥开门见山的劝告，他最终只能选择跟一个女孩子结婚，去做大家眼中的“正常人”。  
他本以为高田健太会又哭又闹，甚至会直接破口大骂，但是没想到高田健太只是吸了吸鼻子，轻声说，“OK，我知道了。”便直接挂了电话。  
金东汉看着屏幕上显示的“通话结束”，没忍住朝自己脸上呼了一巴掌。

高田健太越是这么平静，金东汉就越愧疚，甚至在脑海中已经浮现出了对方黯然神伤独自流泪的画面。  
他不知道的是，此时此刻的高田健太已经开始思考自己明天参加婚礼要穿的衣服了。

高田健太看看外面开始下落的太阳发呆。  
他从来没想过金东汉会以这样的方式离开他。  
他以为他们不会生离、除了死别。  
他一直以为只要自己愿意，金东汉就一定会被他抓得牢牢的。

高田健太闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。  
当他重新睁开眼的时候，他径直走向了衣柜，翻出了自己压箱底的西装，然后把它小心翼翼的熨平。

说起来，他和金东汉已经分手三个月了。  
但是对高田健太来说，他们和在一起的时候没什么两样，唯一的区别就是比以前难见到面。  
比如——  
高田健太一脸满足地喝了一大口温热的牛奶，然后给金东汉发了一条——“今天早上的牛奶是凉的，我没有心情热它。”  
看到屏幕上显示出“已读”的时候，立刻把自己好不容易拍出的角度最完美的照片发了出去，然后在三秒后点了撤回。  
“刚才发错了。”高田健太再次喝了一口牛奶，抿着嘴笑了一下。  
果然半分钟后收到了来自金东汉的新消息。  
“哥最近又没好好吃饭吗。”  
果然往自己挖好的坑里跳了啊。高田健太得意地想。酝酿了一下情绪，然后清了清嗓子，按住了语音键——“你看错了吧，我没什么的，不用担心我。”发送出去以后，高田健太直接将手机扔到了沙发上，打开电视开始挑选自己喜欢的节目。  
  
“今天路过了一家奶茶店，第二杯半价呢，但是我没买。要是你在就好了。”  
高田健太喝着奶茶打着字、语气委屈巴巴。  
半个小时后，看到了金东汉的回复——“那就买两杯吧。”紧接着收到了零钱到账的信息。  
  
“今天打扫卫生的时候不小心磕到桌角了，好疼啊，以前都是你会帮我上药的。”  
高田健太看着自己发出去的一张自己都觉得自己非常诱人的照片，开始想象没有了自己的金东汉对于这张照片会是什么反应。  
金东汉刚到家，看到高田健太发来的一张除了受伤的地方其他地方几乎全露出来的照片，无奈地笑着叹了口气，然后漫不经心的看了半个多小时。最终还是拿起手机回复了一句——  
“哥又不是没有钱，以后打扫卫生请钟点工帮忙吧。”  
  
“今天也有点想你呢。”  
“要是你在的话，今天我们就可以去看新上映的电影了。”  
“要是你在的话，我就不会被烫伤了。”  
“要是你在的话……”  
  
金东汉躺在床上，一边想着自己明天的婚礼，一边翻看着自己跟高田健太的聊天记录，最后在心里叹了一口气将手机放在枕头边，闭上了眼睛。  
  
别等了，我不在了。  
  
（2）  
高田健太最后并没有穿那件压箱底的西装，而是赶着商店刚开门的时候冲进去买了一件新的，顺便还做了个帅气的造型，进场的时候甚至差点被认为是新郎本人。

婚礼的环节都是大同小异。慈眉善目的司仪一板一眼地念着自己的台词，新娘一脸娇羞的站在金东汉的身边，金东汉抿着嘴，说不上幸福，也看不出来有排斥。然而当他的目光扫到高田健太时，他的表情明显滞了一瞬，嘴角的笑也僵住了。  
那一刻，他甚至有冲动想叫停这场婚礼，带着眼前这个人逃跑。  
然而高田健太就只是面带微笑地安安静静的坐着，那双看不出任何情绪起伏的眼眸惹得金东汉心里又是一阵五味杂陈。  
新娘感受到了身边新郎的异样，偏过头柔声的问：“怎么了？你不舒服吗？”说话间，还用自己的另一只手安抚的轻轻拍了拍金东汉的手背。  
金东汉回过神，讪讪的笑了笑，“没什么。”  
很快就到了互换婚戒的环节，两个人念誓词的声音清楚的落在了高田健太的心上。  
他的目光没有从金东汉的身上移开片刻，导致金东汉给新娘戴戒指的时候都差点没对准指头。

婚礼结束后，新娘的小姐妹们欢欢喜喜的陪着新娘去换衣服，金东汉则站在原地深深地看着高田健太。用不了多久新娘便会换上一套新的礼服出来，而他则要和新娘一起携手敬各方来宾的酒。  
金东汉不敢想，轮到高田健太那一桌的时候，他应该怎么面对。  
就在这时，高田健太站了起来。他静静地看着金东汉，眼底有失望有难过，甚至带着一丝心如死灰的平静，这目光把金东汉的心揪得生疼。就在他差一点克制不住要把对方拥入怀中的冲动之时，高田健太却突然朝着外面走去。  
金东汉嘴唇翕动着，终究还是只能眼睁睁的看着高田健太离开。

高田健太出了场地，第一件事就是拿出手机搜索附近最近的蛋糕店。  
今天既然是金东汉的婚礼，那就应该来点有意义的事情才对。  
他一扫方才在婚礼现场那副苦情的模样，甚至脸上完全看不出一点悲伤的样子。  
结了婚又怎么样？  
金东汉爱的人必须是他，也只能是他。

在等待蛋糕制作的空隙，高田健太突然想起自己以前的同事崎滨秀哉对他说的一句话——  
“最初的人才是最好的。”  
  
高田健太记得那是一个冬天，那时候自己还在东京，还没有来首尔，也还没有认识金东汉。  
那天公司聚餐，周围充斥着欢声笑语，只有崎滨秀哉一直在低头喝闷酒。  
“我以为你已经结婚了呢，竟然还是单身？”  
高田健太塞了满嘴的饭，看着面上带着尴尬和窘迫的崎滨秀哉问道。  
只见对方深深的叹了一口气，向自己讲述了这么一个故事。  
崎滨秀哉是冲绳人，在还没离开冲绳来到东京的时候，曾经有个非常可爱软糯的男朋友。  
那个男孩用尽全力的爱着他，却没有意料到对方时时刻刻都在计划着离开。崎滨秀哉的梦想从来都不是冲绳静谧的海，而是东京鳞次栉比的高楼。他不想让一个除了爱以外一无所有的男孩绊住自己，况且他也没有好到值得自己为他停下脚步。  
于是他嘴上口口声声说着爱他，却一步步地朝着与他相反的方向走，直到两个人不知不觉在人海中走失。  
后来的后来，他在数不清的雨夜一个人回家，感冒的时候一个人裹紧了被子发抖，在别人都有恋人送的夜宵只有他饥肠辘辘的时候，他才意识到自己错过了什么。

听完这个故事，高田健太迟迟没有发声。  
大概就是从那时候起，高田健太告诉自己，如果有一天自己爱上了什么人，那么无论以后发生什么事，他都会死死的抓紧他的手。

“其实最初的人才是最好的。”  
“不是所有的感情都会给你机会让你回头的。”  
“总之我是没有机会了。”  
这是崎滨秀哉那天晚上红着眼睛告诉他的话。  
  
“客人？”店员第三次开口提醒眼前发呆的高田健太的时候，音调已经提的很高了。  
高田健太反应过来，尴尬的道了歉。  
“麻烦把蛋糕寄到这个地方。”

高田健太坐在家里，看着时间一分一秒的过去，估摸着时间应该是差不多了。  
果然，放在一旁的手机响了起来。  
是个陌生来电。  
“请问是……高田健太先生吗？”说话的人是个温柔的女声，语气中夹杂着些许的疲惫，大概是今天一天的婚礼流程走下来累到了，但是却也不难听出语气中的喜悦。  
“您好，金太太。”  
对方的语气里满是蔓延出的甜蜜。“叫我优子就可以，谢谢您的蛋糕，只是我还没问，您是……”  
“我是东汉的朋友。” 话音刚刚落下，高田健太便听到了金东汉的声音，大概是朝着女方这边走来了。  
“那、祝你们新婚快乐。” 高田健太快速的说道，然后还没等对方回应一声便匆匆挂了电话。  
然而他并没有将手机放下，而是盯着屏幕，嘴角勾起了一抹得逞的笑意。算着时间，金东汉的消息该过来了。 

果然。

“哥怎么突然送了蛋糕？”

高田健太抿了抿嘴，接着开始打起了字。  
“我一直在想，在我们的婚礼结束之后，我要买个小小的蛋糕，然后我们两个人靠在一起吃着蛋糕说说心里话。现在既然我没有这个机会了，那就让她替我完成吧。”  
说完以后，高田健太快速的将手机关了机。  
因为他知道，经过今天的婚礼和蛋糕，金东汉一定会找机会给他打电话道歉的。  
做完这一系列事情以后，高田健太像个没事人一样翻看起了自己跟金东汉的照片。就好像他们从来没有分开过一样。

（3）  
日子一天一天的过去。  
在优子的心里，她和金东汉的婚姻生活已经开始步入正轨了，她甚至已经开始想着生孩子的事情了，然而跟对方提了几次都没有得到正面的回复，她只能当他工作压力太大了想要等等看。  
然而金东汉知道，自己在午夜梦回的时候，脑海里想的都是谁。  
本以为能很快适应婚姻生活，但是在每次梦到高田健太后，醒来却发现身边躺着的是个刚认识不久的女人的时候，金东汉便会觉得一阵没由来的落寞。  
毕竟他心里非常清楚，自己还是深爱着高田健太。  
  
这天，金东汉下了班回来，一如既往的往沙发上一瘫，优子便走过来给他倒水，顺便帮他捏捏肩。  
她没有意识到自己的丈夫此时一脸苦闷、低着头盯着黑屏的手机发呆的样子。

金东汉在下班的路上，见到了高田健太。  
高田健太瘦了不少，脸上的笑容也没有以前那么多了。他小心翼翼地提出想和金东汉一起吃顿饭，金东汉想到在家里的太太，下意识的便想要拒绝，然而却被高田健太的那双带着忧郁的眼睛盯得说不出拒绝的话。“健太哥，别这样看着我……”  
高田健太的脸上扯出了一抹僵硬而苦涩的微笑。  
金东汉心里一软，刚想开口道歉，结果被对方先开了口。  
“好吧，是我的错，忘了你已经结婚了。”高田健太的语气里有些低落，听得金东汉觉得自己简直就不是个东西。  
直到高田健太一言不发的离开以后，金东汉还沉浸在愧疚中无法自拔。  
  
“你这是怎么了？”优子担忧的看着一脸苦恼的丈夫。就当她准备伸出手去探探看对方是不是发烧了的时候，只见对方的手机突然亮了起来。  
金东汉看了一眼手机屏幕以后，立马便起身站了起来。  
“公司有点事，我得去一趟，今晚不回来了，你早点睡吧。”金东汉语速极快的说着，一边说着一边拿起沙发上的外套往外走。  
优子向来是相信金东汉的，只是跟在后面交待了几句“注意安全”之类的，便自己回房间了。  
金东汉打了车，一路上不停的催促着司机快一点。  
而在他亮着的手机屏幕上显示的，是高田健太发来的消息。

“我好像发烧了，有点不舒服。不过没关系，应该睡一觉就好了，不用担心。”  
“外面下雨了，我还是很害怕打雷，想起以前打雷的时候，东汉都会抱着我的。”  
“不过，现在的生活……我已经习惯了。就是一个人睡有点冷。”

金东汉一边看着路况着急一边拿起手机回复道：“我马上就到了。”  
不一会儿，高田健太的消息发了过来。  
“你还是回去吧，我一个人没关系的，不然优子会不开心吧。”  
“自从你离开我后，晚上我就有点怕黑了……不过，没关系的，不用担心我，真的，你赶紧回去吧。”

看到高田健太这么说，金东汉心里更加不是滋味了，他觉得自己对高田健太的愧疚越来越多。  
但是金东汉不知道的是，此时此刻的高田健太正在拖着软绵绵的身体在浴缸里泡澡，还喷上了以前金东汉送给他的香水。  
今晚既然来了，就别想着走了。  
就让香水带着你回忆过去吧。  
这么想着，高田健太又在自己的胸前喷了一泵。  
  
金东汉很快就到了。  
他到的时候高田健太已经香喷喷地躺在了被窝里，顺便还把自己脱光了。  
金东汉一脸紧张地坐在了床边，伸出手去探高田健太的额头，却在掌心刚覆上对方的额头时吓了一跳。“怎么这么烫？”  
没错，高田健太是真的发烧了。为了今晚彻底的将金东汉留在这里，高田健太想尽一切办法让自己真的发烧了。  
“你不在，我都不知道应该怎么照顾自己。”  
高田健太顺着金东汉的手攀上他的胳膊，最后把手落在他的胸口，发烫的掌心惹得他心里一阵燥热。  
“吃药了吗？”  
金东汉控制不住自己的内心的躁动，说话间装作不经意扣上了高田健太的手。  
高田健太低着头，在床头灯昏暗的光映衬下显得楚楚可怜。他答非所问的说道：“你这么晚出来，优子可怎么办啊？” 说完，还轻轻地低吟了一声，表情看起来有些痛苦。  
金东汉心疼的不得了，连忙俯下身给高田健太掖好被角。  
“别想了，出点汗就好了。”  
“我不舒服。”  
高田健太一把抓住金东汉，双手紧紧的扣在他的背上。说话的时候温热的气息漂浮在金东汉的耳边，引得他下腹部突然发烫。  
而高田健太却像是什么都没察觉到一般，继续轻轻地在他耳边呼吸着。  
金东汉保持着这个姿势没动，刚准备开口问“怎么办”的时候，突然唇间覆上了一抹柔软。  
“我身上真的很烫哦。”高田健太轻轻地含住金东汉的唇。  
“那里应该更热，东汉不想试试吗？”

金东汉愣了一下，按在床上的指腹微微收拢，最终还是在高田健太的喘息中，加深了这个吻。  
  
（4）   
“你不觉得……这是个退烧的好办法么？”  
高田健太一边说着，一边双手紧紧地扣住了金东汉的腰。即使现在发烧发的浑身无力，也还是想在上面。  
金东汉当然知道高田健太想干什么，他翻了个身让高田健太骑在上面，然后一点点把自己送进了他的身体。  
高田健太的双手轻轻地按在金东汉的胸膛上，臀部熟练的扭动着，坚硬而滚烫的分身填满了他的后穴。伴随着抽插的动作，快感流转到了两个人的全身。  
“你动嘛。我累了。”  
高田健太累了就俯在金东汉的身上，撒娇让金东汉动。他知道金东汉会让他得偿所愿。  
他的双手撑在床上，用舌尖勾勒着对方下巴的轮廓，喘息和低吟遍布整个卧室，两具赤裸的身体在这张柔软的床上尽情地翻滚。  
  
自那天晚上过后，金东汉像是打破了自己的封印一般，几天不见高田健太便会觉得全身的欲望无处发泄。于是高田健太开始经常收到金东汉请求见面的消息，有好几次甚至让他直接到自己家里来，于是两个人开始在优子的眼皮子底下拉拉扯扯，但是优子却从未起过疑心。  
在她看来，这个在自己的婚礼上为自己和丈夫送上蛋糕的日本男人，是个哥哥一般的温暖的存在。  
后来只要一有机会，金东汉便会说自己公司加班，其实每次都是去了高田健太家里。  
  
“你穿的这个……”金东汉看着刚从浴室出来的高田健太，有点不确定的问道，“是我的衣服？”  
高田健太轻笑了一声，坐到了金东汉的身边，将手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手则在他的胸口轻轻地打着圈。  
“这是你上次来的时候忘记的哦。”  
金东汉想了想，好像的确有这么一回事。他偏过头正准备说些什么的时候，却看到了高田健太大开着的衣领，以及，从他的角度看过去一览无遗的，对方赤裸的下体。  
“怎么了？为什么这么看着我？”  
高田健太一脸的无辜，甚至还站起来直接跨坐在金东汉的腿上，毫不避讳的弯下腰轻轻含住金东汉的耳垂呢喃，“东汉是不喜欢吗？”  
金东汉喉结滚动了一下。  
有了先前几次的经验，现在的他已经再也没有了出轨的紧张感。他双手自然的扣上高田健太结实有弹性的臀部，双臂微微用力将他往上抬了抬，然后对准高田健太的唇深深地吻了下去，用力地吮吸着他的舌头。  
高田健太被吻的浑身一软，他斜侧过身子，伸出手直接解开金东汉的裤子，右手灵巧的握住金东汉已经坚硬的分身，大拇指指腹在顶端凸起处打着转，黏腻的液体搅得自己满手都是。  
两个人紧紧的贴在一起，高田健太瞅准时间扶正金东汉的下体，自己直接坐了下去。他感受到了里面包裹着的坚硬的顶端直达自己后穴的最深处，粘液顺着后穴一点点流出，暧昧的气氛开始升级……  
  
爱情一旦建立在肉体之上，两个人便会更加难舍难分。  
高田健太只要一想到自己心心念念的男人身边还有另一个女人，那个女人还能一直睡在他身边，嫉妒的火焰就快要把他焚烧成灰烬。  
他想要的不仅仅是金东汉的身体，更想要金东汉全部的心和灵魂。他想要陪在金东汉身边，走在他身边，睡在他身边。想和他随时随地的拥抱、接吻与做爱。  
而不是只能借着公司加班的幌子才能在一起。

这是高田健太这些年来唯一的一次、连着两天都没有回复金东汉的消息。  
在金东汉实在忍不住直接敲开高田健太的家门的时候，高田健太已经收拾好行李，正坐在沙发上慢悠悠的喝着咖啡。  
金东汉是一路小跑着上的楼，说话的时候还带着微微的喘息声。而他看到的是高田健太身边放着的行李箱，和看起来整装待发的对方。  
有一种突如其来的不祥预感。

“哥……这是要做什么？”

果然。  
高田健太抬起头来看着金东汉，看上去像是下了重大的决定一般。  
“东汉，我们这样是不对的。”  
“所以呢？”金东汉当然知道他们这样是不对的。但是感情这件事本就没有对错不是吗？  
“所以……我决定开始新的生活了。”高田健太伸出手拍了拍自己的行李箱。“我知道你会来，我就是等着跟你告别的。我准备开始新的生活了。你毕竟已经结婚了，我们现在这样对优子不公平。”  
“我，要去寻找真正属于我的爱情了。”高田健太深深地吐出一口气，看上去是一脸释然的样子。  
金东汉懵了。  
他站在原地愣了半晌，“你……不爱我了？”  
“东汉啊，我当然爱你。”高田健太快速地回答道。他站起来，走到金东汉的身边，深深地望进他的眼睛。“我知道你也爱我，但是这并不能成为阻止我去寻找新的爱情的理由，就像你对我的爱并不能阻止你成为别的女人的丈夫一样。”  
说来说去，将他们分开的不是别的，而是金东汉的这场婚姻。  
金东汉自知理亏，低着头不说话。  
“我们也是时候回归各自正常的生活了。”高田健太稍一停顿。“我买了游轮的票，想出去散散心，以后，我想我们也别再联系了吧。”  
高田健太的每一个字都像一根刺，密密麻麻地扎在金东汉的心上，疼痛难忍。  
他明明已经这么小心翼翼这么辛苦维护着这隐秘的情意了，怎么能就轻易这么推给别人。  
他真的，不能。

“那，我陪你。”

高田健太看着金东汉，捕捉到了他眸子里的迫切和紧张，还有急切地想要弥补的模样。  
脸上面无表情，心里的涟漪却瞬间激荡开来。  
是的，这一次，他依旧赌赢了。  
  
金东汉一如既往的拿着工作上的事情打发着优子，实际上是收拾了行李跟着高田健太一起去坐游轮了。  
只是两个年轻人，打着坐游轮的幌子，却大部分时间都只停留在船舱内，做尽了情人该做的所有的事。  
导致一连几天金东汉都昏昏沉沉的。他眼里，心里，满满地只有这个妖精一样的高田健太，从身到心根本就离不开他。  
  
两个人在游轮之行结束的前一天夜里走出了船舱，一起走到甲板上，肩并肩地看着天上的星星。在海面倒映下的星星显得尤为闪亮，闪亮到仿佛高田健太的眼睛一眨，就会洒下漫天的星雨一般。  
金东汉拿来了一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯，在高田健太的身边坐了下来，将其中一杯已经倒好了酒的杯子递给他。他抬头看了一眼星星，感慨地说，“明天就要回去了啊。”  
“嗯。”高田健太抿了一口杯中的酒，语气淡淡的，“这几天将会成为我最难忘的回忆，谢谢你了。”  
金东汉听出了高田健太的弦外之音。他沉默了3秒，苦笑着说：“所以，你还是想离开我。”  
“金东汉。”高田健太已经很久很久没有用这么严肃的语气叫他的全名了。他仰头看着对方那张帅气的容颜，眸底的所有情绪都很好的隐藏在了黑夜里。有那么一瞬间，甚至连他自己都不知道自己想的是什么。

“别忘了，先离开的人，是你。”

不管高田健太努力把自己伪装成了什么样子，但在说这句话的那一瞬间，他的难过和脆弱全都是真的。  
他对金东汉的深切爱意没有一丝一毫的虚假，甚至从未想过自己的人生会和金东汉以外的人一起度过。  
是金东汉自己，先后退了一步，然后用一场所谓的“婚姻”，在两个人之间画出了一道深深的沟壑。

金东汉抿着嘴思索了半晌。等再张口时，声音比往常要低沉许多。“我知道了。我会离婚的。”  
“那优子怎么办？她什么也没做错。”只有高田健太自己知道，自己在说这句话的时候，内心正在翻涌起怎样的欢喜。只是事情还没到最后一刻，他的架子就得时时刻刻的端着。  
他善解人意的形象，是必须要根深蒂固的扎在金东汉心里的。  
果然，金东汉的眼底闪过一丝心疼。接着将酒杯放在一边，一把将高田健太揽进怀里，腾出一只手轻轻地揉着他的头发，然后在他的额头上落下轻轻一吻。  
“我爱你。”  
“等我。”  
  
（5）  
优子连着问了三遍，还是不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“离婚？为什么？”她不明就里的看着坐在沙发上的金东汉，“我们才刚结婚不久，并且从来没有吵过架不是吗？我自认我照顾这个家、包括你的妈妈和哥哥都尽心尽力的不是吗？所以为什么要离婚？”  
优子每说一句话，金东汉就点一次头。  
他的确从未和优子发生过争吵，也承认她是个温柔贤惠挑不出什么毛病的女人。  
但他也从未对优子动过心是真。  
“优子，我觉得我们不合适。”金东汉抿着嘴，硬着头皮解释，“我不喜欢吃蔬菜，不喜欢你做饭加的香辛料，不喜欢喝咖啡，不喜欢你点的奶茶只加三分糖，我甚至不喜欢……”  
金东汉顿了一下，接着把优子从头到脚的打量了一番，目光带着轻微的闪躲，“甚至不喜欢你用的香水的味道。”  
优子愣了半晌，低头看看桌子上铺的板板整整的离婚协议书，又抬头看看金东汉，苦笑了一下。  
“那我想，你不喜欢的是我才对。”  
她真的不明白，金东汉明明一直都对她很温柔，也从来没有和其他女人有任何交集，可以说根本就不存在出轨的可能性，可为什么离婚来的却是这么突然。  
  
就在优子沉浸在自己情绪里的时候，放在兜里的手机突然响了起来。  
她掏出来看，是一个朋友发来的照片，随之而来的还有一条信息——  
“你看这个男人像不像你丈夫？”  
优子的心瞬间漏了一拍。她迅速的点开图片来看，是金东汉和一个人依偎在一起看星星的背影。她又颤抖着手翻开第二张照片，是金东汉把那个人揽入怀中、温柔地亲吻着他的头发。

那个人，是她认识的，甚至可以说是熟悉的人。  
高田健太。

而金东汉看着高田健太时眼中深深的爱意，是她从来没有感受过的。

“你不是说，你去出差了吗？”  
优子抬起头看着金东汉，声音颤抖。看到金东汉错愕的表情的那一瞬间，她才知道自己漏掉了什么最可怕的猜测。  
她无数次的想过提防女人，到离婚了也没想到自己真正的对手是男人。  
而且还是她一直都放下戒备、从未提防过的、当做哥哥一样的男人。  
优子回想着高田健太在他们家堂而皇之的跟金东汉嬉笑打闹的画面，顿时觉得胃里一阵翻腾。

她径直找到了高田健太。  
  
“不是我劝他离婚的你相信吗？”高田健太冷冷一笑，脸上看不出丝毫抱歉的意味。  
在优子的眼里，这个昔日温暖的大哥哥，现在给她倒杯水她都觉得是挑衅。她在高田健太的家里环视了一周，看到了挂在阳台上的金东汉的衣服。  
原来金东汉说的加班，都是加到这里来了。  
“你不觉得良心不安吗？”优子怒瞪着高田健太。原本她以为她找到了一个好丈夫，没想到她自以为美好的婚姻，还没开始就已经没搅得一塌糊涂。还是在她的眼皮子底下。  
高田健太耸了耸肩，“我已经说过了，不是我让他离婚的。”  
“有什么区别！”一向温和的优子终于忍不住爆发了。“你破坏了我的家庭这件事难道不是事实吗？！”  
高田健太不置可否，“你为什么不从自己的身上找问题？若是你足够好，他怎么会选择跟一个男人在一起？”  
这番话令优子彻底崩溃。她回想起自己这些日子以来自己勤勤恳恳的持家，尽心尽力的照顾，到头来换来的却只是“我们离婚吧”和“你不够好。”她知道自己的丈夫是留不住的了，于是只能努力地稳住自己的情绪，站起身，深深的看了眼前趾高气昂的男人一眼。  
“你们两个，一个破坏别人的家庭，一个玩弄别人的感情，一定会遭报应的！”

高田健太却无所谓的耸了耸肩。  
“就算是下地狱，我也有金东汉陪着，有什么可怕的。”  
  
优子离开以后，高田健太看着半个小时前被自己特意挂在阳台上的金东汉的衬衣，嘴角扬起一抹得逞的笑。  
今后这里，总算可以光明正大的挂上金东汉的衣服了。  
而他高田健太的计划可远远不止这些。  
至于剩下的，大概就需要金东汉用一生来感受了。

他只能是他的。

\---The End---


End file.
